Absolut Soliter
by allihyun
Summary: AU. Sasuke/Sakura : Sebuah cerita cinta absurd berselimut pembalut absolut dan soliter. Warn : OOC mutlak! For SSFD 2014. Happy Reading!


Suara peluit panjang bertiup, deret angka penunjuk waktu di papan digital yang bergantung di kedua sisi lapangan menunjuk angka nol, bersamaan dengan dua rantai angka berlainan di bawahnya yang menandakan skor final. 108-67, Konoha Gakuran vs Akasuna Gakuran. Konoha menang. Absolut. Tim lawan pun bersujud salut.

Disambut gegap gempita penonton di kedua sisi lapangan, _cheerleaders_ tim Konoha yang berjumpalitan serta sorakan tim sukses di bangku tim Konoha, kemenangan mutlak Konoha disambut dengan suka cita. Para pemain utama berkonvoi dengan atraksinya masing-masing; Shikamaru langsung menguap lebar tanpa repot-repot mau menutupi (sedetik kemudian dia tidur di tengah lapangan dengan iler meleleh kemana-mana), Naruto salto sambil kayang (adegan ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh ahli spesialis mie ramen, jangan coba-coba!), Kiba copot jersey dan langsung melakukan gerakan lompat ala anjing kencing di udara dan Neji sang kapten yang biasanya kalem tiba-tiba berlarian keliling lapangan sambil mengibarkan rambut panjangnya. Fenomenal. Fantastis. Kemenangan ini begitu luar biasa mengingat mereka adalah kuda hitam di ajang basket tahunan Loster Cup yang diadakan di Jepang ini.

Hanya satu orang yang masih bersikap (sok) _cool_. Sang _ace_ tim Konoha Gakuran, pencetak poin terbanyak di sepanjang sejarah dunia perbasketan tingkat SMA di Jepang, _three pointer_ yang tidak pernah meleset tembakannya kecuali kalau sedang ngambek, si pemilik teknik khusus drive alamat palsu. Dengan rambut kebanggaan serupa pantat ayam berwarna hitam kebiruan yang menjulang, laki-laki itu terdiam di tengah lapangan. Uchiha Sasuke, begitulah namanya, hanya memandangi teman-temannya yang bertingkah macam balita absurd dengan mata hitam jelaga emperornya tanpa berkedip. Tangannya bersidekap arogan. Ekspresinya garang, segarang vokalis band metal yang sedang kebelet.

Kemudian dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya menuju wajah. Kepalanya agak menunduk sejenak, terkesan takzim. Satu dua jarinya terlihat menyusup di antara helaian poninya. Perlahan-lahan diangkatnya dagu lancipnya melawan arah gravitasi (masih dengan gerakan _slow motion_) seiring dengan gerakan tangan kanannya. Dan…

Splash!

Gerakan tangan menyibak poni belah ala Uchiha Sasuke secara _slow motion_ pun tercetak dengan sempurna, mengundang teriakan histeris dari para gadis dan para pria penganut paham kanan kiri oke. Shikamaru langsung bangun dengan muka basah iler, Neji berhenti berlari karena tiba-tiba rambutnya kusut, Naruto mengambang di udara karena gravitasi tiba-tiba macet dan celana Kiba secara ajaib melorot. Hanya dengan sebuah sibakan poni popularitas Sasuke terikrarkan dengan mutlak. Uchiha Sasuke memang absolut.

Namun, momen memukau itu tak berlangsung lama. Sejenak setelah hampir semua orang terkesima dengan aksi sibak poni Sasuke, dengan nistanya sebuah sandal bulu-bulu berwarna pink melesat dari sisi lapangan dengan kecepatan 45892837527 kilometer per detik tepat mengenai rambut pantat ayam Bangkok kesayangan Sasuke. Dari arah sandal itu datang berdiri seorang gadis berambut pink sewarna sandal bulu-bulu tadi tengah berkacak pinggang. Gadis itu berwajah manis dengan ekspresi garang menaungi wajahnya. Mata hijau daunnya menyorot setajam laser ke arah Sasuke.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DASAR PANTAT AYAM MESUM NARSIS?!"

Gelegar itu memenuhi seluruh ruang dengar arena basket. Seketika Sasuke memucat. Bayangan malaikat maut melintas di khayalan putihnya.

O ow, ternyata Uchiha Sasuke tak seabsolut itu. Sungguh unyu sekali.

.

.

.

**allihyun** presents

**Absolut Soliter **

.: _tak perlu bersikap absolute ataupun soliter ketika semua itu hanyalah topeng_ :.

**SasuSaku** Fanfiction

_**AU. OOC mutlak. Romance gagal. Parody absurd. Lumayan garing. Semi fangirling. Penuh iklan dari fandom sebelah. Sangat random.**_

**Naruto **(c)** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kuroko no Basuke **(c)** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Absolut Soliter **(c)** allihyun**

No profit gained from this fanfiction.

.

.

**SasuSaku : Absolut Soliter**

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Dua nama yang jika disandingkan akan menimbulkan berbagai reaksi dan kontroversi. Yang satu ramai, satunya lagi seperti pasar mati. Yang satu penuh aksi, satunya lagi terselimuti polusi. Keduanya bukan hanya berseberangan, tapi juga bertolak belakang.

Namun layaknya hukum magnet di mana sisi-sisi yang bertolakan justru selalu memiliki daya tarik menarik. Begitupun mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura ibarat paket sekali antar di mana yang satu selalu mengikuti yang lainnya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Walaupun mereka seringkali berkoar tidak suka satu sama lain tapi takdir berkata lain. Bahkan walaupun Sasuke bersikap absolut, sikap itu langsung mentah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sakura. Pun Sakura yang sering kali bersikap (sok) soliter, ujung-ujungnya lengket lagi dengan Sasuke.

Lucu memang. Ketika mereka semakin mengingkari keberadaan satu sama lain, di saat yang sama mereka semakin membutuhkan kehadiran masing-masing. Bersikap munafik itu gampang, memang. Sampai akhirnya mereka harus menyerah pada ego masing-masing.

Kisah mereka sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah roman picisan remaja yang kehilangan kadar keromantisan. Sebuah cerita cinta absurd berselimut pembalut absolut dan soliter.

Mari kita tarik mundur waktu.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, mereka pertama kali bertemu di musim yang kelabu. Kala itu langkah kaki mereka masih sebesar genggaman tangan remaja mereka. Bicara saja Sasuke masih cadel, huruf 'S' dilafalkan 'tsh'. Jadilah Sasuke si anak baru berkenalan dengan cara ambigu.

"_Watatshi wa Uchiha Tshatshuke, yorotshiku onegaitshimatshu_."

Seketika kelas rubuh oleh gegap gempita gelak tawa seluruh kelas. Boleh saja muka Sasuke ganteng, tapi sayang menyebutkan nama sendiri saja susah. Sasuke jadi Tshatshuke. Tshedih deh.

Hampir saja Sasuke menangis. Waktu itu 'kan Sasuke masih kecil, menangis tidak ada dalam daftar tabunya. Pipi gembilnya sudah memerah, tangisnya hampir saja pecah. Untungnya di saat yang tepat datanglah superhero yang menyelamatkannya dari bahaya olok-olokan cadel sepanjang masa.

Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut merah jambu dikucir dari deretan bangku paling belakang berjalan lurus ke arahnya. Langkah kaki kecilnya kelihatan terburu-buru mencapai Sasuke. Begitu sampai di tempat Sasuke gadis dengan kepingan mata serupa dedaunan segar itu menepuk halus pundak Sasuke.

"Sasuke ganteng kok, jangan nangis ya nanti gantengnya ilang."

Haruno Sakura, begitu nama yang ada di bajunya, tersenyum sejuta _watt_ menyilaukan dunia Sasuke. Kalau tadi Sasuke malu karena cadel, sekarang Sasuke malu karena merasa malu-maluin. Di matanya Sakura terlihat seperti bidadari turun dari kamar mandi (karena kalau turun dari khayangan Sakura harus repot-repot punya sayap). Sudah cantik, baik lagi. Pasti rajin menabung. Sungguh unyu sekali.

Begitu terharunya Sasuke pada kebaikan Sakura sampai-sampai dia memberikan syal merah kesayangannya untuk Sakura. Kelas kembali gegap gempita, tapi kali ini penuh dengan teriakan _ciye ciye_ di sana sini. Tapi Sasuke sudah tuli, baginya senyum Sakura sudah cukup menyinari hatinya yang sepi.

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke-kun!" Bahkan Sakura sudah memanggilnya pakai embel-embel _-kun_.

Sasuke semakin terbang melayang.

"Sasuke-kun memang ganteng!"

Sasuke kini berimajinasi sudah berlarian di khayangan.

"Tapi sayang cadel!"

Sasuke terjun bebas dari khayangan ke neraka jahanam.

Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke belajar pelajaran penting dalam hidupnya, bahwa superhero itu cuma ada dalam kicauan burung beo.

.

.

.

Secara resmi, Sakura memang yang menabuh gendang pertempuran duluan. Namun, Sasuke ternyata dengan senang hati menyambutnya. Apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau ternyata mereka bertetangga, rumahnya tepat bersebelahan pula. Jadilah konser saling lempar ejekan terjadi lewat jendela kamar mereka yang berseberangan setiap hari. Sasuke berteriak memaki, Sakura menimpali. Sakura sengaja memutar lagu idol kesukaannya keras-keras, Sasuke sengaja latihan nge-drum di kamarnya dengan tutup panci. Tidak ada yang mau kalah dan mengalah. Persis seperti film.

Saat itu mereka memang belum mengerti apa itu absolut, apa itu soliter. Tapi keduanya sudah menunjukkan sisi dominan tempat mereka akan mengarah. Sasuke yang anak bungsu terbiasa menerima semua perhatian yang tergravitasikan padanya. Semuanya harus tentang dia, harus Sasuke yang menang. Baginya, menang itu serupa bernapas.

Sedangkan Sakura yang merupakan anak tunggal dibesarkan dengan orientasi bahwa dia harus mandiri. Status perempuannya tidak harus menghalanginya untuk dapat berdiri sendiri. Rintangan apapun tidak akan menghalanginya mencapai tujuannya asalkan dia mau berusaha. Karena itu Sakura bertekad akan terus berusaha menghalau apapun yang menghalangi jalannya dan Sasuke adalah salah satunya.

Keduanya memang berprinsip batu.

Orang tua mereka pun tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Toh masih anak-anak. Di mata orang tua semakin ribut berarti semakin akrab. Lebih baik bertengkar setiap hari daripada dua-duanya tidak mau saling bersosialisasi. Kelak, kehidupan rumah tangga 'kan juga akan begitu. Implikasi yang tak berdasar, sebenarnya. Tapi ada benarnya juga, sih.

Jadilah aura permusuhan ala anak-anak bergaung di antara Sasuke dan Sakura setiap harinya. Di sekolah juga, mereka tidak hanya adu otot (omong-omong biar perempuan Sakura jago berkelahi juga) tapi juga adu otak. Posisi mereka konstan, kalau tidak peringkat satu ya peringkat dua. Kalau sudah begini tinggal orang tua yang bahagia menikmati.

Sekali tepuk dua pulau terlewati. Anak-anak mereka bukan hanya 'akrab', tapi juga berotot liat dan berotak mumpuni. Tanpa perlu mengajari, permusuhan di antara keduanya justru menghasilkan hal yang produktif. Sungguh unyu sekali.

.

.

.

Menginjak usia pra remaja barulah aura persaingan itu mengendur.

Tanpa sadar mereka mulai bergantung satu sama lain. Ada kalanya ketika Sakura menangis karena diejek teman-teman perempuan femininnya tentang penampilannya dan hanya Sasuke yang mau diam duduk di sebelahnya. Menunggunya.

Atau ketika Sakura kebingungan mencari teman untuk belanja, maka Sasukelah satu-satunya orang yang rela diseretnya kemana-mana. Sakura tidak suka belanja dengan teman-teman perempuannya, sering berisik dan berakhir lama. Lagipula Sasuke bisa merangkap jadi supirnya.

Ada juga saat-saat di mana Sasuke tengah malam mengetuk jendela kaca kamar Sakura. Sakura akan membuka kamarnya setelah itu dan membiarkan Sasuke duduk di jendela kamarnya. Berceloteh sesukanya. Biasanya itu terjadi kalau Sasuke dimarahi ayahnya karena kebiasaan manjanya.

Juga, hanya Sakura yang tahu hobi terselubung Sasuke selama ini. Diam-diam Sasuke suka mengikuti ramalan Oha Asa dan bercita-cita ingin merasakan naik gerobak. Keinginan terpendam itu hanya Sakura yang tahu. Lagipula, hanya Sakura yang mau membantu Sasuke kalau kesusahan mencari _lucky item._ Dengan imbalan tentu saja.

Meski begitu keesokan harinya semua akan kembali seperti semula. Tetap akan ada adu mulut seperti biasanya. Sakura akan selalu memprotes rambut kebanggaan Sasuke yang menurutnya mirip pantat ayam betina minta dinikahi. Dan Sasuke dengan senang hati akan berkata kelak dia akan mendaratkan pesawat jet di jidat lebar Sakura.

Siklus itu terus berputar layaknya camilan harian hidup mereka. Bahkan ketika keduanya tergabung di tim basket yang samapun tak lantas mengurangi intensitas pertengkaran rumah tangga mereka. Justru semakin sering. Posisi Sakura sebagai manajer tim basket sedikit lebih menguntungkannya karena dia memiliki otoritas lebih untuk mengatur para pemain tak terkecuali Sasuke. Dengan dalih mengarahkan untuk kepentingan tim, Sakura bisa memegang kendali atas Sasuke jika Sasuke sudah bersikap arogan.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di sekolah mereka kalau Sasuke hanya akan mau repot-repot cerewet jika berhadapan dengan Sakura. Sebaliknya, semua orang juga tahu Sakura yang terkenal terlalu mandiri hanya akan bersikap manja jika hanya dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, belikan aku minuman ion!"

"Kau kan katanya mandiri, beli sendiri!"

"Ini untuk tim Sasuke-kun, aku sedang sibuk menganalisis data lawan kita besok."

"Percuma jidatmu lebar kalau analisis data saja lama, nanodayo!"

"Sasuke-kun kau mau aku membongkar ke semua orang kalau lucky item-mu hari ini boxer bergambar Patrick sedang menari Jaipong?"

"…Tidak."

"Tunggu apalagi?"

"Dasar jidat otak berkarat!"

"Terima kasih pujiannya, pantat ayam mesum narsis."

Begitulah…

.

.

.

Bunga-bunga cinta Sakura mulai mekar ketika menginjakkan kaki pada kebebasan baru yang ditawarkan jenjang SMA.

Bosan dituduh jadi pacar Sasuke, Sakurapun jatuh cinta pada pria yang berbeda. Terinspirasi dari manga Kimi ni Todoke, Sakura jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang pertama kali ditemuinya di bawah hamburan kelopak bunga sakura.

Adalah Rei Gaara, laki-laki dari Suna yang terobsesi pada dunia hipnosis. Idolanya adalah Dedy Corbuzier dan penampilannya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan idolanya. Terutama di bagian mata, Gaara senang sekali mengaplikasikan eyeliner secara berlebihan pada kedua matanya. Hanya saja jika Dedy Corbuzier rambutnya yang botak, maka Gaara cukup alisnya saja yang botak.

Sakura benar-benar tergila-gila padanya. Menurutnya, Gaara adalah laki-laki yang dipenuhi cinta. Terbukti dari tatoo di jidatnya yang berbentuk kanji 'Ai' yang artinya cinta. C-I-N-T-A kalau kata d'Abusepi, band sekolah pimpinan Shino Aburame.

Suatu sore Sakura yang sedang main ke kamar Sasuke bertanya pada Sasuke yang sedang khusyuk membaca ramalan Oha Asa.

"Sasuke-kun menurutmu kenapa Gaara-koi pakai tatoo Ai-nya di jidat?" Sakura lagi-lagi seenaknya membubuhkan imbuhan _-koi_ untuk menyebut Gaara.

"Mana kutahu."

"Ckckck, kau memang laki-laki tak berintuisi Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Dan tak berekspresi!"

"Hn."

"JELAS-JELAS GAARA-KOI PAKAI TATOO KANJI AI DI JIDAT KARENA AKU! AKU!"

Kali ini Sasuke rela meninggalkan pandangannya dari ramalan Oha Asa kesayangannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa nanodayo?"

Mulai deh frase favorit Sasuke, nanodayo. Sakura tahu Sasuke memang penggemar fanatik Kuroko no Basuke, nge-fans berat dengan Aomine Daiki tapi tabiatnya justru sebelas dua belas dengan Midorima Shintarou. Memang aneh.

"Kau tidak lihat jidatku lebar?"

"Terus?"

"Itu ciri khasku, Gaara-koi sudah punya intuisi itu makanya dia pakai tatoo-nya di jidat!"

"Berkhayal kau, nanodayo!"

"Kau saja yang tidak peka!"

"Dasar gila!"

"Aku memang tergila-gila padanya! Kyaaaa, Garaa-koiiiiii!"

Setelahnya Sasuke tidak menyahut. Kembali tenggelam dalam ramalan Oha Asa-nya. Dalam hati berniat sehabis ini akan makan ikan koi dan mengunyahnya hingga jadi butiran debu.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya Sakura benar-benar merajut romansa cinta dengan Gaara.

Sebuah titik balik siklus hidup Sasuke dan Sakura. Perlahan-lahan langkah mereka yang sering bersisian semakin memudar. Kalau Sakura ke kanan, Sasuke ke kiri. Sakura naik, Sasuke gali diri. Ribut-ribut kecilpun sudah semakin jarang bergaung di koridor sekolah.

Tidak ada lagi obrolan rancangan gerobak modern yang muat menampung Sasuke sekaligus bisa mendarat di jidat Sakura dalam sekali dorong. Sakura yang merengek minta ditemani Sasuke untuk belanja pun tinggal mitos, layaknya kenangan berdebu di pojok abu-abu. Ketukan di kaca jendela kala tengah malam pun tinggal bayang-bayang kelam.

Sakura sudah punya Gaara, Sasuke masih punya Oha Asa.

Ya sudah, praktis mereka makin jarang bertegur sapa.

Keadaan jadi damai. Terlalu damai.

Kegiatan klub mereka jadi terbengkalai. Sakura menandai hampir semua jadwal menu latihan mereka dengan tanda lope-lope, tak lupa _tagline_ : hari ini ketemu Gaara-koi. Menu latihan berubah jadi menu kencan. Tim basket mereka yang memang baru dibentuk makin kalang kabut.

Apalagi Sasuke makin suram saja auranya. Tiap orang yang ada di timnya diajak main _one on one_, yang kalah disuruh menggendongnya sampai rumah. Padahal perbandingan kekuatan Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto bahkan Neji sekalipun terlalu jauh dari Sasuke. Ibarat Sasuke berdiri di puncak tangga sementara mereka berjongkok di ujung pusara. Iya, sejauh itu. Maka tak pelak Sasuke seminggu penuh pulang dalam gendongan berbagai pria berbeda rupa. Ah, ambigu nampaknya.

Tidak ada yang berani menegurnya. Takut-takut kalau nanti mereka pulang dengan badan tidak lagi sempurna. Keabsolutan Sasuke makin meraja. Ini semua gara-gara Sakura, sang pawang, sedang asyik dengan dunianya.

"Teme, sejak berantem dengan Sakura kau makin seram lho!" ujar Naruto di suatu latihan sore.

"Apanya yang berantem, nanodayo?"

"Jelas begitu. Sejak Sakura sering dekat dengan Gaara, kau makin mirip monster. _Bakemon_! Tiap hari kerjaanmu cuma nantangin _one on one_ terus-terusan nge-_shoot_, apa-apa dilempar buat nge-_shoot,_ kemarin sandal Neji jadi korban, hari ini sepatuku kau lempar dalam ring besok jangan-jangan boxermu sendiri yang kau jadikan obyek _three point_!"

Sasuke memijat gantungan kunci bulu-bulunya, _lucky item_-nya hari ini, bingung mau berkata apa. Memang sebegitu absurdnya kelakuannya?

"Hn, anggap saja aku sedang melatih fisik kalian sambil berlatih memasukkan bola dalam berbagai bentuk. Mengantisipasi kalau-kalau ada lawan menggunakan ilmu hipnotis pengubah bentuk bola, jadi aku tetap bisa fokus." jawab Sasuke enteng dan penuh alibi. Dasar tsundere!

Naruto menggeleng takjub, otak Sasuke sudah tak tertolong.

"Teme, kau benar-benar butuh berobat!"

"Hn, ramalan Oha Asa Leo hari ini juga bilang begitu."

Rasanya, Naruto ingin segera pergi ke dukun.

.

.

.

Sekitar dua minggu kemudian, lewat tengah malam Sasuke mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk brutal. Terdengar suara rintihan dari luar. Sejenak Sasuke merinding, tapi kemudian dia ingat marganya Uchiha. Tidak ada genetik takut hantu dalam kamus klannya.

Akhirnya dengan kaki gemetaran dan sedikit menahan HIV (Hasrat Ingin Vivis) Sasuke memberanikan diri membuka jendela kamarnya. Apa yang ditemukannya di sana membuat Sasuke melupakan keinginannya untuk bergumul dengan kamar mandi.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN! HUWAAAAAA!" Teriakan pilu Sakura mengawali curhat akbar Sakura malam itu.

Dengan sabar dan penuh tawakal Sasuke mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Sakura selama ini. Semuanya tentang Gaara, Gaara dan Gaara. Dari kencan pertama hingga kencan tak terhingga, Sasuke mendengarkannya. Bagaimana Sakura awalnya sangat senang bisa kenal dengan Gaara dan begitu kaget setelah benar-benar mengenal Gaara.

Gaara ternyata bukan laki-laki penuh cinta seperti yang dulu sering digambarkan Sakura. Tatoo kanji _Ai _di dahinya adalah bentuk kamuflase dari luka memar akibat tumbukan maksimal antara kepalanya dengan boneka teddy bear-nya ketika Gaara masih unyu-unyu. Sekarang jelas sudah kenapa tatoo itu harus diletakkan di dahi. Soal kenapa tatoo-nya harus Ai, Gaara yang ternyata tipe-tipe resipien menerima saja apa yang digambarkan oleh tukang tatoo-nya yang ternyata adalah om-om pedofil (singkatnya, Gaara dimodusin om-om).

Terlepas dari sikap Gaara yang baik dan lembut, Sakura sebenarnya suka itu, hanya saja pilihan hidupnya terlalu nyentrik. Hal itu berpengaruh pada pilihan tempat kencan mereka selama ini. Kencan pertama Sakura diajak ke pertunjukan sulap Limbad, kencan berikutnya Sakura diajak latihan debus, kencan lainnya lagi Gaara mengajaknya ikut acara dunia lain.

Terakhir, sebenarnya Gaara ingin mengajak Sakura bertemu guru spiritualnya, Ki Maybe Mbayemaru. Mendengar namanya saja Sakura sudah merasa tabu. Gender guru yang katanya sakti dan suka menyakiti itu ambigu. Gaara saja ketika ditanya gurunya laki-laki atau setengahnya dia jawab tidak tahu. Sakura mana mau.

Akhirnya, dengan segala rasa yang ada dan jiwa Pancasila yang membara Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Bahkan Gaara saja tak menghalanginya. Katanya,"tidak apa-apa kau bukan jodohku, mungkin nanti Ki Maybe Mbayemaru akan menuntunku mencari jodohku!"

Sungguh sesat.

"Jadi, hiks… begitu, hiks… Sasuke-kun, hiks… "

Tadinya Sakura berniat mengatasi semuanya sendiri dan kembali pada Sasuke serta tim basket mereka dengan senyum sudah berseri-seri. Tapi begitu iseng-iseng melihat keluar kamar dan di seberang lampu kamar Sasuke masih menyala, sekonyong-konyong Sakura merasakan desakan untuk berlari ke kamar tetangganya itu.

Sasuke yang mendengar cerita lengkapnya kemudian memeluk bantalnya, "makanya, sudah kubilang kan dari dulu—"

"Kau kan diam saja waktu aku jadian dengan Gaara-koi!"

Sasuke menelan ludah, _iya juga sih._

"Yah pokoknya aku sudah bilang secara implisit, nanodayo! Belajar baca kode dong! Pintar-pintarlah mencari pasangan, jangan asal terkam dan mudah tersipu dengan drama picisan. Begini kan jadinya!" Sasuke mendadak galak.

"Kau ini...hiks, menyebalkan Sasuke-kun! Di depan orang lain sok dingin, kalau di depanku ludahmu sampai kemana-mana!"

"Oh, itu reflek. Karena tidak sengaja aku tidak akan minta maaf."

Masih saja tsundere.

"Sudahlah! Lagipula kau kan memang dari dulu payah kalau menghibur, yang ada kau yang kuhibur."

"Hn."

"Tapi terima kasih ya, Sasuke-kun sudah mau mendengarkanku. Meskipun tidak pandai menghibur tapi kau selalu menyediakan telingamu dengan baik. Besok aku pastikan akan membantumu untuk mencari _lucky item_!"

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa telinganya agak berubah warna mendengar kalimat itu. Tapi toh akhirnya dia hanya berdehem menyamarkan senyumnya yang memaksa ingin mengambang. Dan soal _lucky item_…

Sasuke tersenyum oportunis,

"Ide bagus. Kurasa _lucky item_-ku besok memang hanya kau yang bisa memberikan."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya siklus yang sebelumnya sempat berhenti berotasi mulai meroda kembali.

Koridor sekolah kembali berisik dengan keributan kecil mereka berdua. Tim basket Konoha Gakuran kembali bernyawa. Lambang lope-lope di menu latihan telah musnah dan pemain yang lain bisa bernapas lega bebas dari ancaman _one on one_ absolut Sasuke. Barang-barang mereka pun bebas dari bahaya obyek _shoot_.

Sasuke sendiri sudah mulai terkendali, sedikit iseng tapi Sakura selalu berhasil mengatasi. Hari yang ramai namun terasa sangat damai.

"Kau yakin _lucky item_-mu hari ini memang ini?" tanya Sakura sangsi ketika menyerahkan barang pesanan Sasuke hari ini, _handband_ warna pink. Milik Sakura, tentu saja.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke ringan sambil memasangkan handband pink itu di tangan kirinya.

"Terlihat cocok di tanganmu."

"Tentu saja, pada dasarnya tanganku kan bagus pakai apapun."

Sakura mencibir dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai penuh misteri. Tanpa Sakura tahu _handband_ pink itu hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang disembunyikan Sasuke setelahnya. Selebihnya, hanya Sasuke dan ramalan Oha Asa yang tahu.

Sungguh unyu sekali.

.

.

**End.**

**Info tambahan** : _lucky item_ Leo hari ini adalah benda pemberian dari orang yang kau cintai.

**Bener-bener End.**

Fuah! Selesai dengan 3k+ /kayang/

Bikin cerita parody susah ya, apalagi dengan mood yang bubrah. Hiks. Semoga hasilnya gak terlalu mengecewakan. Saya kebanyakan fangirling sebenernya di sini, wkwkwk. Karakternya Sasuke di sini hasil _blend_-nya Aomine, Akashi dan Midorima dengan sisi tsundere Midorima yang paling dominan orz. (kalau yang ngikutin Kurobasu pasti tahu). Maaf Sasuke, imej kuudere-mu aku hancurkan luluh lantak! /dibuang.

Maaf soal karakterisasi yang melenceng jauh hiks kan ini AU jadi gapapa, ya? :') /LAMEEXCUSE! Dan juga soal alurnya yang amburadul uhuhuhu, _pacing_nya juga melebar kayaknya. Orz orz orz. Maafkan sayaaaaaa T_T

Tapi terlepas dari itu semua saya seneng sih bisa nyelesein ini, hiks. Kangen banget sama OTP ini, hiks :') _Keep believe on our OTP, savers_! Yakin aja SasuSaku bakal baik-baik aja dan ber_ending_ bahagia, aamiin :')

Terakhir. Makasih ya buat semuanya yang mau baca, saya terbuka buat saran dan sayang kok, eheeeee.._feel free to coment_ lah :')

**HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY 2014!**

**Story only= 3032word**

**200214, hometown**

**allihyun.**


End file.
